1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the construction of an opening trim installed on an installing portion such as a flange of an open part of a vehicle body.
2. Description of the Related Arts
Referring to FIGS. 12 and 13, an opening trim 9 is mounted on a projected installing portion such as a flange of an open part 900 of a vehicle body 90.
Referring to FIG. 13, the opening trim 9 has a sectionally U-shaped body 92 accommodating a core 91; and right-hand and left-hand holding projections 93 and 94 which are opposed to each other in the space surrounded with the body 92 and installed on the installing portion, with the right-hand and left-hand holding projections 93 and 94 sandwiching the installing portion therebetween.
The right-hand and left-hand holding projections 93 and 94 have primary lips 931 and 941 projecting inward from the inner side of the body 92 at a front portion thereof, respectively; and secondary lips 932 and 942 projecting inward from the inner of the body 92 at a rear portion thereof, respectively, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open patent publications Nos. 58-170648 and 60-169349. The core 91 is made of metal. The body 92 and the right-hand and left-hand holding projections 93 and 94 are made of synthetic resin or rubber.
As shown in FIG. 13, the opening trim 9 is installed on an installing portion 95 by inserting the installing portion 95 between the right-hand and left-hand holding projections 93 and 94. After the opening trim 9 is installed thereon, the installing portion 95 is sandwiched firmly between the right-hand and left-hand holding projections 93 and 94 to prevent the opening trim 9 from being removed from the installing portion 95. The opening trim 9 further comprises an outer lip 96 and a sealing portion 97.
However, the conventional opening 9 trim has problems described below.
That is, as described above, because the installing portion 95 is required to be sandwiched firmly between the right-hand and left-hand holding projections 93 and 94, a great force acts in the direction in which the right-hand and left-hand holding projections 93 and 94 are closed. Therefore, in inserting the installing portion 95 between the right-hand and left-hand holding projections 93 and 94, a great resistance is generated owing to the friction caused by the contact between the right-hand and left-hand holding projections 93 and 94 and the installing portion 95. Thus, a large force is required in inserting the installing portion 95 between the right-hand and left-hand holding projections 93 and 94.
Thus, the opening trim 9 is installed on the installing portion of the vehicle body inefficiently. If the force acting in the direction in which the right-hand and left-hand holding projections 93 and 94 are closed is set to be small, there is a possibility that the opening trim 9 is removed from the installing portion of the vehicle body.